Will You Be My Tamer?
by FlameofSwords
Summary: It was just a little joke Kazu made while attempting to prove something else, but with Kenta as his friend, he was dared to do it. And maybe that was one of the worse things he had ever done.


**Apologizes, but I could not pair these two together while being serious...however, light humor and such. Well, Solace, I hope you enjoy regardless!**

* * *

"To be perfectly honest, Rika only calls people idiots because, well, there's really no good reason, I guess," Kazu said, trying to impersonate one of those people who think deeply all the time. Granted, he wasn't a deep thinker - he was _barely _a thinker - but it did work to his advantage, somewhat. At least it made Kenta think he was on to something with this. "But, I swear, she really does love Takato! Of course, she is missing out on this…"

"She won't date you in a million years," Kenta said. But he did chuckle. Probably at that joke he just made. Or something else. Kenta was a weird fella after all.

"Maybe she could be my Tamer. I make a rather good Digimon...hey! Don't laugh when The Great Kazu is speaking!"

But it was hard not to laugh with him. There Kenta was, lying on the floor of the place where they played card games every morning, his face red. Well, it used to be pink, but Kazu guessed that the addition of "The Great Kazu" made it even worse.

"I'm still...surprised you have a...straight face." By now, he was able to speak, but there were pauses for laughter. Still, the color didn't drain from his face.

"Because I'm being entirely serious." Though, to be perfectly honest, he really wanted to laugh with Kenta. Actually, he was a thousand percent sure that there was already a smile on his face that touched his eyes.

"But still, how?" There was the faintest chuckle in his voice, still recovering it seemed. "How will you get her to tame you?"

"Simple: ask her."

Kenta shook his head.

"What?" Kazu asked

"I was going to say something else, but you actually seem serious about it."

"So?"

"So I dare you to go ask her!"

Oh, well, that was different. And Kazu could just feel the confidence drain away from him.

"What do you want me to ask her? 'Will you be my Tamer?'"

"Well, you did say that you'd just ask her."

But of course, he wasn't exactly one to back down from a challenge. He wanted to go to the Digital World and demanded that he'd go until he got the okay. A_nd _he demanded for a partner, which he got. There was no way he couldn't ask Rika a simple joke question. Except, it was _Rika_.

"That chick's going to put a restraining order on me." But he was still going to do it anyways.

-0-0-0-

The plan was for Kenta to drag Rika to the hideout (that was supposed to be no-girls allowed, but Kazu could make exceptions for his soon-to-be Tamer, if that were to happen) and then allow for Kazu to pop the question. And then if everything went wrong Kazu would say that Takato dared him to do it (why place it on Kenta?) and then him and Kenta would take a leap of faith to get away from her. So in other words, it was flawless. Unless Rika grabbed his shirt and pulled him before he jumped off. That would cause problems…

"I got her!"

Up came Rika, her eyes constantly darting to anything but Kazu. Right behind her was Kenta, his face going from neutral to smiling.

"Okay, how do you idiots plan to waste my time now?" Rika asked when she finally sat down. She looked so formal...even though her actions and appearance stated otherwise.

_Okay, you can do this. Just ask her and jump off when she threatens to file a restraining order._

"Will you be my Tamer?"

Silence.

_So no leap of faith? _

The silence went on for another minute or two, but for each minute, Kazu felt like he was being pushed to the wall. Like, Rika had some power of aura or something and was moving him with her mind to say: "No way."

"You're being serious, right? Because you couldn't be."

"Don't doubt The Great Kazu."

And she was laughing. Uncontrollably, he might add. It was exactly how Kenta was laughing, minus lying on the floor.

"I think you made her go mental," Kenta said.

"I think I did no such thing!" Then again, he never saw her laugh this much.

"You're not serious. I knew this was going to be a prank wasting my time." She recovered, somehow, and was just about getting ready to leave. "But at least it was funny...for a gogglehead follower."

"But I was being serious!"

She stopped.

"You were being serious?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, and then what an evil grin would sound like if it made a sound.

Yeah, that was definitely the best thing he ever done.

"Kazu…"

"Kenta, leap of faith!"

Thankfully, his trusty partner was smart enough to know that yeah, it was just about time to do that. Which was why he was already a couple of steps ahead of him, but not too far ahead for Kazu to have trouble catching up with.

"You. Are. Dead."

And so he was. But at least he completed the dare, right?

"Why can't I Digivolve into something that'll get me out of this mess?" _Oh right, it was Digimon that got me in this mess in the first place._


End file.
